customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 43
nobody got past Stage 3 last time and Hiroyo Shimada got best performance after failing the 3m jump on the modified pole grasper Stage 1 95 seconds 1 floating steps version with rope 2 big dipper 3 tuning forks 4 disc runner 5 battering ram 6 mega wall think its around 7m high 7 salmon ladder in Stage 2 Ninja Warrior Version 8 bungee road 9 stair hopper 10 spider trap feet. around 11 or 12m. doors at 15 25 and 35 feet Competitors 1 Donovan Metoyer 3. tuning forks 2 Ryusuke Yamamoto 10. spider trap. time out 3 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. floating steps 4 Ryo Miyazaki 1. floating steps 5 Shigekuni Shigemasa 1. floating steps 6 Carmen Humbla Walker 9. stair hopper 7 SHO 4. disc runner 8 YOH 4. disc runner 9 Hiromi Satake 1. floating steps. she failed just the 1st step most likely because she is so big 10 Akira Kikuchi 2. big dipper 11 Yuuhei Sayama 3. tuning forks 12 Jessie Graff 9. stair hopper 13 Walker Kearney 8. bungee road 14 Yuya Suzuki 7. salmon ladder 15 Raiarii Manea 5. battering ram 16 Ragivaru Anastase 9. stair hopper 17 Kyomi Fukuda 5. battering ram 18 RENA 4. disc runner 19 Kazunori Watanabe 1. floating steps 20 Yuki Ashiya 4. disc runner 21 Takashi Ono 4. disc runner 22 Yuko Mizuno 3. tuning forks 23 Meagan Martin 7. salmon ladder 24 Syuu Yamada CLEAR 39.0 seconds left 25 Katsumi Yamada 9. stair hopper 26 Kazuma Asa 2. big dipper 27 Koji Yamada 7. salmon ladder 28 Makoto Ogawa 9. stair hopper. grip gave out when she was dismounting to the landing platform 29 Hiromichi Sato 3. tuning forks 30 Joop Katana 3. tuning forks 31 Kosuke Yamaguchi 2. big dipper 32 Miki Simankevicius 3. tuning forks 33 Jun Sato 2. big dipper 34 Maho Tanaka 4. disc runner 35 Takuya Miyagi 5. battering ram 36 Rob Patterson 7. salmon ladder 37 Yuuki Hashimoto 8. bungee road 38 Taiga Hoshikawa 9. stair hopper 39 Ayano Oshima 2. big dipper 40 Kenji Yoshizaki 4. disc runner 41 Takahiro Ogata 4. disc runner 42 Nobuhiro Matsuo 4. disc runner 43 Joe Moravsky 9. stair hopper 44 Travis Allen Schroeder 8. bungee road 45 Mika Watanabe 9. stair hopper 46 Yuka Murofushi 3. tuning forks 47 Noritomo Morisawa CLEAR 33.0 seconds left 48 Kiyomi Inoue 4. disc runner 49 Naoki Ihara 2. big dipper 50 Maroka Uchiyama 1. floating steps 51 Koji Iwata 1. floating steps 52 Rina Sawayama 5. battering ram 53 Van Tran 3. tuning forks 54 Ryu Kaneda 4. disc runner 55 Minami Ono 3. tuning forks 56 Shigenori Kobayashi 3. tuning forks 57 Timothy Shieff 3. tuning forks 58 Hiroyuki Sato 25 2. big dipper 59 Loki Kuroi 3. tuning forks 60 Kazuki Kanno 9. stair hopper 61 Jinki Kono 8. bungee road 62 Keita Kobayashi 7. salmon ladder 63 Erika Yazawa 9. stair hopper 64 Shigenori Ueki 5. battering ram 65 Takashiro Kouno 5. battering ram 66 Masashi Hioki CLEAR 12.9 seconds left 67 Tim Champion 5. battering ram 68 Hiroyuki Sato 2-4 7. salmon ladder 69 Patrick Cusic 3. tuning forks 70 Hikaru Iwamoto 3. tuning forks 71 Mio Fukuzumi 3. tuning forks 72 Yuta Adachi 9. stair hopper 73 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 10. spider trap 74 Kota Honma 5. battering ram 75 Owen McKenzie 9. stair hopper 76 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 47.0 seconds left 77 Asami Nagano of number 76 CLEAR 42.9 seconds left 78 Hitomi Miyake 9. stair hopper 79 Koji Yamada 8. bungee road 80 Levi Meeuwenberg 8. bungee road 81 Hidenori Nagasawa 1. floating steps 82 Tikako Mihara 9. stair hopper 83 Naoyuki Araki 5. battering ram 84 Elet Hall 4. disc runner 85 Andre Sihm 3. tuning forks 86 Yuuji Washimi 3. tuning forks 87 Aya Asahina CLEAR 50.0 seconds left 88 Tomoko Yoshida 3. tuning forks 89 Noriko Sagara 2. big dipper 90 Kohei Mori 7. salmon ladder 91 Shogo Ugajin 5. battering ram 92 Sean Bryan 4. disc runner 93 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 56.0 seconds left 94 Sou Takei 3. tuning forks 95 Nupur Shikhare 5. battering ram 96 Rie Komiya CLEAR 50.0 seconds left 97 Yuhei Nose 5. battering ram 98 Ayako Miyake 4. disc runner 99 Arashi Murata 1. floating steps 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 65.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 100 attempts 9 clears Stage 2 65 seconds 1 catch and release version 2 stick slider 1st time in Ninja Warrior history the stick slider isnt after the salmon ladder is no rest between the stick slider and unstable bridge 3 unstable bridge 4 swing surfer 5 wingnut alley 6 wall flip 56.69k 68.03k 125lbs 150lbs version Competitors 24 Syuu Yamada CLEAR 29.0 seconds left 47 Noritomo Morisawa 1. catch and release 66 Masashi Hioki 5. wingnut alley 76 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 42.0 seconds left 77 Asami Nagano 3. unstable bridge 87 Aya Asahina CLEAR 43.0 seconds left 93 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 44.0 seconds left 96 Rie Komiya 5. wingnut alley 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 46.0 seconds left 9 attempts 5 clears Stage 3 200 seconds 1 keylock hang Ninja Warrior 8 version with 2 lache bars at the beginning 2 floating boards 0.5m 0.7m 0.9m 3 doorknob grasper 4 ultimate cliffhanger Ninja Warrior 8 onwards version with multiple ledges and 2 hanging boards 5 curved body prop 6 peg cloud 7 time bomb 8 flying bar 25-26 and American Ninja Warrior 2 and 4-10 version Competitors 24 Syuu Yamada 5. curved body prop 76 Makoto Nagano 8. flying bar. fell at 5th cradle 87 Aya Asahina 5. curved body prop 93 Yuuji Urushihara 2. floating boards 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 153.0 seconds left 5 attempts 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:24.4m 30 seconds Obstacle 1 rope climb 24.4m Ninja Warrior 9 onwards version Competitor 100 Hiroyo Shimada KANZENSEIHA 0.1 seconds left 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha Best Peformance:Hiroyo Shimada person to get to Stage 4 this season. only person to achieve kanzenseiha this season